Inscriptions in Stone
by Amase
Summary: How did the Pride Lands come to be? Here is the testament of Mohatu's father and how the Pride Lands came to be. Just a short story, its only the beginning to something else I've got planned.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King unfortunately, I don't think Mickey would be too thrilled over that. So here ya go! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
It was in the days of the Old Kings of the West when Maphunde the Brave set out from his father's kingdom. He was the youngest son of his father Barate who had died in his old age. Fearing that Maphunde would try and take the throne from him, his older brother banished him to the world beyond. Those loyal or close to the prince followed him into exile. They crossed land and water, knowing not where they would go, but keeping the earnest hopes of finding a promised land.  
  
After a full season had passed over the land, Maphunde and his followers came across a barren landscape, reigned by dead trees and plants, and caked with the bones of the dead. No water was seen in the creeks, and the sun was blocked off by forbidding and angry dark clouds. Barely anything thrived in this graveyard, save for the weeds and the insects. In the middle of the land, a great structure loomed proudly. The base of this rock was tall and seemed to be touching the skies. At the bottom of it, a large rock jutted out over the land, obviously giving full view of the lands to he who stood upon it. Maphunde looked in awe upon it. Never in his days had he seen anything like it!  
  
Suddenly, a ragged, angry lion ran up to the party and stood his hostile ground. He had a thin, scraggly brown mane mounted over a copper pelt of skin and bone. The only sign of strength he seemed to have left was shown in his two shining blue eyes that stared straight at Maphunde.  
  
"What business do you have in the Lune lands? Speak with haste!"  
  
"We seek a path to cross your lands in search of a home. I am Maphunde, son of Barate, and this is my pride. We mean you no harm, we only seek to pass unharmed ourselves."  
  
The lion eyed him narrowly until the last traces of hostility left his frail body. "I am Saak, son of Ankute. I am the honored scout of the Lune lands."  
  
The two lions bowed their heads in respect to the other. Saak noticed Maphunde's look of concern and answered his unasked question.  
  
"It has not rained in the Lune lands for more seasons than I can count. The animals have left, and here we remain under the rule of a tyrant."  
  
Maphunde stared gravely at Saak and asked, "Has anyone tried to escape? Staying here is certain death, your king is mad!"  
  
"Those who have tried to escape have suffered our king's wrath. It would be foolish to try."  
  
Maphunde sighed with an ill look fixed upon his noble face. He looked up at Saak and said, "Let me help you."  
  
Saak was deeply shocked at what Maphunde had said and quickly refused. "No! King Kupa is much too powerful! Even if he is a tyrant, the majority of our pride is loyal to him, and would harm you if you tried to dethrone him!"  
  
"Something must be done Saak!"  
  
"Please," Saak begged. "Do not risk your lives for us. It is not of your concern anyway. Please, pass through quietly. It is too late here. The Lune lands have been long forsaken."  
  
As he turned to leave, Maphunde spoke gruffly. "Do not turn your back on me Saak!"  
  
Saak turned around startled and faced Maphunde.  
  
"I am the son of a king! But it is with the humble heart of a lion that I persist on helping you. Do not be a fool and surrender to certain death! Make a stand with me! I will dethrone Kupa."  
  
Saak looked at him, knowing there was no way to change Maphunde's mind. He smiled at him. "If you should succeed Maphunde, I would be honored if you would stay and rule the Lune lands as our king."  
  
Maphunde smiled at Saak. And with that, the prince organized his pride into their war positions, and they marched of toward the towering rock.  
  
Inside the den of Luna rock, the dark lord known as King Kupa gingerly licked his paws. He had a flowing black mane atop a muscular brown pelt. His red eyes were piercing and flowing with fiery anger, and his claws were always clearly visible upon his huge paws. He heard footsteps outside his den and he growled angrily.  
  
"Who dares approach my den!?" he growled angrily.  
  
A frail, yet loyal looking lioness came through the den and bowed to the king.  
  
"My lord I come with ill news," she said.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Saak is marching towards here along with a pride from the West. Another lion is leading them. Saak has betrayed us!"  
  
Kupa roared angrily and smashed the ground with his paw. "Foolish traitor! He will regret the day he ever betrayed the mighty King Kupa!"  
  
Outside, Maphunde halted his pride below Luna rock. Saak stood next to Maphunde, nervously looking up at the rock. Maphunde roared loudly and his lions did the same.  
  
"May the murderous tyrant show his face to his challenger! My righteousness be brought upon him!" Maphunde yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Kupa's head became visible on the promontory of Luna Rock and he glared down at his challenger.  
  
"What's going through your head boy? Do you think you are strong enough to even challenge the might of King Kupa?" Kupa roared down fiercely.  
  
"I do," Maphunde replied. "And I will smite you down with my paw and bring light back to these lands from which you have taken!"  
  
Kupa growled angrily at his foe. "You have assured your death my boy. War is now upon us! At dusk tomorrow you will feel true pain under my wrath!" Maphunde snorted and glared before marching off with his pride. But a great will was in his heart, and a people he was determined to save.  
  
By dusk on the following day, the two prides marched into battle. The vultures circled overhead as they waited for the end to draw near and begin their feast. Kupa roared loudly for the charge and the two prides crashed into each other for honor and glory. It was Kupa's own foolish mistake for not taking into consideration the health of his pride. Their poor eating habits and frail bodies contributed to their fall as Maphunde's pride smashed through them easily. Victory seemed near for Maphunde, but the unscathed will of Kupa could not be undone. Suddenly, he lashed out at the prince and smashed him with a heavy paw. They fought vigorously, but the strength of Kupa seemed to be outdoing Maphunde. Weak and battered, he used the last of his strength to lure Kupa to the edge of the promontory. With a mighty charge, he tackled Kupa, sending him flying over the edge. He hit the ground hard and did not rise. And at that moment, Kupa, the dark master and corrupter of the Lune lands was defeated at the paws of Maphunde.  
  
Those loyal to Kupa were banished, but most saw the light of Maphunde, and pledged their loyalty. Maphunde stood proudly at the edge of the promontory and roared loudly the call of new leadership. At that moment, the lands were drenched in a welcoming rain.  
  
When the rain had ceased the following morning, animals from far and wide came in curiosity and wonder of the miraculous change of the lands. Overnight, the barren, deserted wasteland was transformed into a fertile, green paradise with food aplenty. Those present at the crowning of the new king praised him and blessed him. When it was time for him to speak, his voice rang loud and clear like a bell.  
  
"I am honored to be chosen as your king, but it is not I alone who should receive such honor. The honor should also be given to the many lions and lionesses who fought so bravely and helped resurrect these lands."  
  
At this, everyone cheered loudly at the lions and lionesses sitting at different places around Luna rock.  
  
"To endow upon these mighty subjects of mine, these lands will be renamed in the honor of all lions! I hereby announce that the Lune lands shall be renamed the Pride Lands, and Luna Rock shall be renamed Pride Rock. For it takes a pride, not just a king to rule a kingdom!"  
  
Everyone cheered loudly and stomped their feet as they chanted Maphunde's name. After the ceremony, the animals departed from Maphunde's noble company and anxiously awaited a peaceful rule. Maphunde had set the beginnings of a legend of Kings in stone.. 


End file.
